Baltimore bravery
by Safora Heineken
Summary: What if Stef was married to Tess? What if Lena and her husband Dean moved in next to them? Both marriages have been rocky lately and I have a feeling that Stef and her highschool sweetheart Lena being neighbours just going to make things worse.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a brand new story for you guys! Also let me start off by saying English is not my first language so if you find any typos or grammatical errors, please do point them out so I can fix them for you! :-)**

 **In this story Stef is married to Tess and Lena is married to Dean (Tess' husband on the show). Both marriages are a bit rocky at the moment. What happens when Lena and Dean move in next to Stef and Tess?**

 **Happy reading and please leave a REVIEW with what you think!**

"Momma, did you sign the permission slip for the field trip yet?" Jude asked as he walked into the kitchen where the rest of his family was already having breakfast.

Tess reached out her arm towards the end of the table where the permission slip was, signaling for Jude to get it for her.

"I'm sorry I forgot, bud." She apologized before she put her autograph at the bottom of the paper.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you and Mom even let me go!" The tween confessed with excitement in his voice. His moms alway had the tendency to be a little overprotective at times. This trip was to the woods, far away from home and he was glad that his moms trustedhim enough to let him go.

"Well, Miss Sanchez said that she's keeping an extra good eye on you." Stef said, walking to the fridge to take out some orange juice before sitting down again.

"I'm almost 13... I'm responsible, mom!" Jude said in return.

Stef and Tess exchanged an amused look and continued their breakfast.

"Oh, moms! Can I go see a movie with Sally and Emma after school?" Marianna asked, looking up from her phone with big puppy eyes, knowing that Tess couldn't say no to them.

"Uuh..." Tess looked at her wife, looking for conformation in them.

"Alright, but, be back before dinner... Don't think we forgot that it's your turn to set the table!" Stef warned.

Tess pointed at Marianna with her fork that had a piece of scrambled egg on it "and put that phone down... You're eating, young lady."

Marianna quickly typed a few more words and pressed send before swiftly putting the phone on the table, screen down.

"Can I come with you guys?" Jesus asked his twin sister, earning a confused look from everyone else at the table.

"Why would you want to go out with a bunch of girls? They're probably going to see a soppy chick flick." Brandon asked, earning a warning look from his moms.

They loved having their whole family together. They had always known that they wanted to have a big family but, this had exceeded their dreams.

When they met each other, Stef already had Brandon. About a year later Marianna and Jesus joined the family, things stayed like that for a long time, until Tess suddenly brought home a girl named Callie who had a brother named Jude... Long story short... Now they have 5 children. And it was hard sometimes. Hard to make time for each other. Hard to communicate the right way. Hard to keep track of everything. Really hard.

"Jesus only wants to come with us because of Emma... He has a major crush on her!" Marianna rolled her eyes.

Jude began singing, "Jesus and Emma sittin' in a tree..."

Jesus reached for Jude's hoodie an pulled over his head in a playful manner.

"In other news, the new principal starts today." Callie spoke. She was never keen on the former principal of Anchor beach and she was exited to see who would take her place.

Marianna swallowed her last bite and then answered, "Yeah, she's from Baltimore! She just move to town... Hope she's better than that snobby fart, Miss Porter."

When Monte's name was mentioned Tess and Stef both shifted in their seat a little, not daring to look at each other. Scared that the kids would notice something if they did.

After breakfast, all the kids got out of the house and went to school. Leaving Stef and Tess to finally be alone.

Stef was washing the last plate in the sink when she felt Her wife's arms wrap around her from behind. She could feel Tess' head resting on her back.

"Hmmm, I have been thinking. Our anniversary is coming up in a few weeks... Maybe we could have some 'alone' time?" Tess said, her hands now roaming Stef's sides.

Shef took a deep breath in and waited a few seconds to let it out with a big sigh. She reached for Tess' hands and pried them off her body before turning around and looking into Tess' eyes.

"I don't think that's..." Stef thought of a better way to say what she was about to say and continued, "I don't think I'm ready for that, Tess."

Now it was Tess' turn to sigh. She was so tired of this mess.

"ONCE!" She suddenly said loudly. "I made a mistake ONCE!" She added in a defeated tone.

Stef's eyes were starting to tear up and she was about to walk away but, one of Tess' hands stopped her by holding on to her wrist.

"Please just, let me go. I need time, Tess." She said, a tear now escaped her eye.

Tess reached out to wipe away Stef's tear with her thumb. "Stef, I need to know that you're going to forgive me." She spoke.

Stef nodded, "I will... I just... Every Time you touch me, or hold me. All I can think about is her. How you did the same thing to her. And it feels disgusting, Tess. I need time!"

Tess let go of her wife's wrist with a slight force, "I said sorry a million times, I try to talk to you, Monte even quit her JOB so you would feel more secure. WHAT more do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Can you go back in time and stop yourself from fucking your boss, Tess?" Stef asked bluntly the tone in her voice was spitting fire at her wife.

No answer came from Tess. She was defeated and she had no idea how she could fix this.

"That's what I thought." Stef said, walking away from her wife to get ready for work.

Tess grabbed her keys from the counter and walked out of the house, slamming the door on her way out.

 **The next chapter connects to this one...**


	2. Chapter 2

Lena rolled over in her bed to find her husband sound asleep on the other side of it. She looked at him, he looked so peaceful so okay with everything that was going on in their lives, while she felt the exact opposite. Chaos and disfunction had been all that she could feel from the minute they moved out of Baltimore.

She stretched and yawned before she flinched a bit as the sunlight peeking through her curtains hit her eyes. This had been their first full night in their new home and she was trying to get used to the bedroom that she had to sleep in from now on, she was trying to think of it as her home.

She missed Baltimore she missed her friends she missed her family she missed the feeling of familiarity around her.

 _"I don't understand why this is happening so fast, Dean?" Lena said with a voice that was filled with nothing but panic._

 _Dean couldn't even look at her he felt powerless he felt like a failure but most of all he felt like a miserable excuse for a husband and a father that it was his fault that the company had collapsed, resulting in them having to move to a whole different city so he could start over._

 _"I'm sorry, baby... We have to sell the house on short notice or we'd have a whole month of mortgage due... We can't afford that."_

 _Lena let out a grunt of frustration. she had no idea what was going on, she thought that they would have at least another half year before the company would completely collapse and they probably would have found a resolution before that._

 _"well... what do you suggest we do now?" Lena asked with a skeptical look on her face. She was so angry at him. He always found a way to screw things up but never before had she thought that he would screw up their whole life like this._

 _"Well... I had a great job offer in San Diego. It could be a new start for us and the kids." Dean started, trying to sound as optimistic as possible. "The houses there are much cheaper than here in Baltimore..." He added, in a tone that was a mixture of defeat and determination, showing that there was no other option._

 _Lena sighed... She knew that there was no other option as Dean had probably already thought this trough. They were moving to San Diego... Her hometown_.

Lena was ripped from her thoughts wen she heard the voice of her son sound on the other side of the bedroom door.

"Mom! Dad! Are you guys awake?! I can't figure those weird shower buttons out!" The 17 year old half yelled as his fist pounded on the wooden door.

Lena got up and took another look at Dean. "God, this man could sleep trough a fuckin' apocalypse." She mumbled to herself as she made her way to the door.

She took one last deep breath before opening the door, she knew that once her kids saw her, she would haw zero chance of getting any rest for the rest of the day.

"Why are you pounding on the door so hard, Logan?" Lena said angrily wen she was met with her son who had now grown to be a few inches taller than her.

Logan rolled his eyes and answered annoyed, "Cause I need to shower..."

Lena looked at him and shook her head, what ever happened to that sweet little boy that she gave birth to. That sweet little boy that she loves so much. Lately all Logan seemed to do was skateboarding and be rude to her. He gad serious anger issues and it made her sad... It made her feel like he didn't appreciate her.

"Okay let's go check it out then." She said as she pushed passed him and made her way to his bathroom.

After she was done showing Logan how to work the buttons of his shower, she went downstairs and decided to get started on making breakfast. It wouldn't be long until her husband and her daughter were also awake.

Lena had a hard time finding her pots and pans in the new kitchen. Everything was much smaller in this darn house and it was driving her crazy. She kicked against one of the doors and was about to let out a heavy grunt of frustration when she heard a tiny voicecoming from behind her.

"Good morning Mommy! Is breakfast ready yet?" The high pitched voice of the 6 year old girl landed in Lena's ears.

Lena turned around and smiled, "Good morning, Frankie-girl!" She said cheerfully. Nobody else in the world could make Lena's mood instantly brighter than her daughter.

Frankie still stood in the doorway to the kitchen. She had on her yellow, duck themed onesie that Dean had bought her for her birthday last year.

With the huge bush of dark brown curls on her head it was undeniable that she was Lena's daughter but, her face was almost an exact copy of her Father's. She was adorable, well mannered and sweet. Everyone who met her was always instantly in love with the little girl.

"Breakfast is almost ready baby girl, why don't you go wake your daddy up and tell him to come downstairs?" Lena asked as she flipped a pancake skillfully, earning a small giggle from Frankie.

15 minutes later the whole family was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"So, did you look at that list of schools I send you, Logan?" Lena asked as she took a bite of her breakfast.

Logan shot his mother a look of annoyance before scoffing; "Why would I? You're gonna choose one regardless of what I think anyways..."

"What do you mean? I always value your opinion." She spoke. She was kind of hurt by the coldness her som was showing her lately.

Before Logan could shoot a comment back at his mom, his father put down his newspaper forcefully. Not saying a word but looking at his son warningly.

Dean never really spoke much during breakfast... Or any other time for that matter.

"So, how did you sleep? First night in the new house, must've been a little exiting, huh?!" Lena asked Logan, trying to lighten the mood again.

"I miss home..." Logan simply said.

Lena could feel the sincerity in Logan's voice. This had all been so sudden for him and Frankie too. Of course Frankie thought it was all very exiting and she couldn't wait to have a new house with a new room and go a new school with new friends.

"Maybe later when I get back from work we can go take a look in the neighborhood? See what it's like, maybe meet some of the neighbors?" Lena suggested.

"Yeah... Sure, whatever." He answered slightly uninterested.

After breakfast, Lena got in the shower and got dressed. She was absolutely NOT looking forward to her new job as principal of a charter school. She had a business background, she never thought that she would end up working in a school.

Dean would start his new job next week so for now he would stay home with the kids until they found a good private school for both of them. Anchor beach had offered free academics for Logan and Frankie but Lena had declined.

 **So that was it for these two little intro-chapters! I hope there will be people out there who would like reading a story like this. If you did like it or if you have any suggestions or request, PLEASE leave a REVIEW!**


End file.
